


Poker Face

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Poor jinn, Strip Poker, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Poker Face

'I'm a fucking idiot.'

The words ring in Weisz's ears, and he shivers, feeling the cold air around him nip at his exposed skin.  
He holds 7 cards in his hand, none of them making any sense to him. He has a few low level red cards, but he can't exactly remember what to do with them.

Homura sits across from him, her face equally as red as she holds an arm over her chest, her legs shut tightly. She's staring at her cards intently, looking just as confused as Weisz felt.

He would've stared at her, half naked and only an arms length away. But he can't focus, his own mind spinning as he sits just as naked, trying to keep himself from getting too flushed.

In his head, strip poker had been an excellent idea. Mainly for the "strip" part of equation. He had asked Homura, since he knew she would be willing to try anything and she was gullible enough that she hadn’t realized she didn’t know how to play poker.  
And she was always the most attractive girl on the Edens Zero ship, at least in Weisz's opinion, so that was a major plus. 

But in his haste to see what she would look like without all the layers, he had forgotten how terrible he was at poker.  
Homura was better than Weisz had expected her to be, but she still sucked as much as he did. 

Her clothing lay strewn across his floor, her kimono in a heap by his bed. She was only left in a matching set of blue underwear, the color complimenting her hair.

Weisz groaned lowly, setting down two cards and picking up two more. It was followed by an frustrated and annoyed sigh, and Weisz found himself scratching his head.  
Beyond his terrible poker skills, he had shit luck, so he hadn't even stumbled upon something good.

Looking back up to Homura, Weisz narrowed his eyes at her. Her skin was shiny and porcelain colored, her reddish brown eyes focused down at her cards.

Weisz studied her face, confirming to himself that she was indeed the most attractive woman on board. Even without her rocking body, Weisz knew he’d still consider her the most beautiful of the many women who resided on the Edens Zero.

Her facial features were soft and her cheeks were round, her eyelashes long and complimenting her complexion. 

And even on top of all that, her personality was charming, frustrating at times, but charming nonetheless. Weisz found every bit of Homura attractive in some way, and he had caught himself trying to get closer to her more than once, this one of the many times.

"You gonna fold or what?" He asks, his voice startling Homura from her concentration.

She turns her eyes to Weisz, narrowing them and pursing her lips. She doesn't seem to want to lose this next round either, as the next piece of clothing would leave one of them completely bare.

"You're cheating." She says, her voice deadpan.

Weisz raises an eyebrow, giving her a look.  
"I'm not." He replied, his answer simple.

She frowns at him, moving from her sitting position and getting on her knees. Reaching over, she tries to swipe Weisz's cards. He pulls them away quickly, giving her a look.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

Homura doesn't answer, instead she pounces on him, knocking him to the ground. Weisz grunts as he falls back onto his elbows, Homura snatching his cards from his hand as he reels from the impact.

His knees are drawn up, and she's sitting over his crotch, resting comfortably as if she belonged there.   
Weisz gulped as her breasts get closer to his face, and he forced himself to look away, feeling his body entire grow warm.

She shifts on top of him, and he cringes, trying to think of anything else but her hips attached to his. Homura doesn't seem to know or care what's she's going, diverting her attention to his cards.

Weisz curses under his breath, and he tries to move but she's not budging, moving one of her hands and placing it on the wall behind him, blocking him.

It’s almost like an unconscious movement, as she’s still staring at his cards trying to figure out if he truly was cheating.

She shifts again, and Weisz doesn’t think he can handle much more. His heart his pounding, and the feeling of her bare skin against his makes his head begin to feel fuzzy.  
"Hom-“

"Hey Weisz, can I borrow-"

The sudden voice that cuts him off is neither his nor Homura's, and Weisz feels his soul leaving his body as he turns his head, his mind going into panic mode as he sees Jinn at his bedroom door.

Homura looks over as well, dropping her arms and putting them lightly on Weisz's chest, staring at Jinn. She stares at the shell shocked man at the door before finally realizing where she's sitting, and a gasp reaches her throat as she finally feels Weisz pressing up against her thigh.

Jinn's face is bright red, and he jolts back.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!" The words are abrupt, and before either Weisz or Homura can answer, Jinn has slammed the door, and they can hear his footsteps walking away quickly.

"LOCK THE DOOR NEXT TIME JESUS." Is the last thing they hear before they're left alone in the silence. 

Weisz groans, letting himself fall back onto the floor. Homura is still on top of him, but she's still and silent as a statue, and Weisz knows he'll never hear the end of this.  
"What the fuck." He mutters, putting his hands over his face to hide his blush. 

They two lay there for what feels like an eternity before Homura moves, shifting a bit before hoisting herself up and off of Weisz.

As she slides off of him and back onto the floor, Weisz sits up, crossing his legs and immediately putting his hands over the tent in his boxers, desperately trying to hide himself.

Homura looks dazed, but she stands, a large blush on her face as she gathers her clothing. She doesn't even take the time to slip them back on, and as she reaches his door she turns back to Weisz, who's avoiding her gaze.

She gulps, taking in a shaky breath.  
"You win." 

Weisz blushes bright as the words hit his ears, but before he can say another word, she takes off running down the hall and for her own room.

The door is wide open, and Weisz quickly gets up to close and lock it. He sighs and slides down the door, staring down at the ever present tent in his boxers.  
"Jesus Christ, she's gonna be the death of me."


End file.
